Sentences
by audi katia
Summary: Fifty sentences to describe the ever evolving relationship of Jackie and Hyde throughout the seasons of the show.


This is a series of sentences about the relationship of Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart. There is little sense behind the sentences, except that they come in order from how they behaved around each other in the beginning of the series to the end.

* * *

**1. Peprallies**  
She made them worth it for Hyde.

**2. Beauty queens**  
"You know, you'd be a lot more appealing if you weren't so critical," she tells him bluntly. He smiles a sarcastically sweet smile at her. "Good thing I'm not the beauty pageant type then."

**3. Unicorns**  
Her obsession with unicorns made him finally ask Mrs. Forman what they were.

**4. Unfair**  
Donna had everything she wanted: A boyfriend that adored her and only her, parents that loved and supported her, the confidence to go out in the world without any make up on, and the love of Steven Hyde. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone.

**5. Light**  
The light kept gleaming off her immaculate nails and he couldn't understand for the life of him why that was so arousing.

**6. Tears**  
He wondered if it was cold to wish for Jackie to cry. It was heartbreaking, but at least he got to hold her.

**7. Prom**  
Pam Macy's ass did look big in the dress, especially when compared to the tiny loveliness named Jackie. Hyde never thought he'd be taking a princess to the ball.

**8. Unison**  
"Oh, would you just kiss and make up?!" They yelled at their best friends at the same time.

**9. Miracle**  
"There's no such thing as miracles," he snapped at her. "Well, either none has happened to you or if they did, you never bothered to know what they were," she retorted saucily.

**10. Justice  
**No matter what anyone said, Chip deserved to be punched in the face.

**11. First Kiss**  
Jackie always remembered their first kiss on the hood of a car, but Hyde would remember it from Prom. The first sincere kiss he ever received.

**12. Insults**  
"You're such a tease," he retorts. "And you're such an ass." They glare at each other and then turn away smiling.

**13. Attack**  
He said that girls weren't strong. She waited five minutes until he had forgotten the conversation and then she lunged at him. She knocked him off his chair and he never claimed males to be the stronger sex again.

**14. Appliances**  
Refrigerators were their favorite kitchen accessory.

**15. Difficult**  
He would have a hard day at work and just ask her to talk, to fill the air with words about nothing. It was better than any other sort of therapy.

**16. Wisdom**  
Donna was the smartest girl he knew. So he listened to her when she hit him and told him to apologize to Jackie.

**17. Imitation  
**One day, when Hyde was dressing, he realized his socks didn't match. And that made him realize that he had been spending too much time with Jackie.

**18. Presents**  
He gave her a Led Zeppelin album. She didn't like it much, but she framed it on her wall because the picture was "pretty."

**19. Lip Gloss**  
The only person who looked better on than her, was him. She loved when it was smudged around his mouth.

**20. Endearment**  
Red grunted and Kitty called them adorable.

**21. Teaching**  
She taught him to love and in return, he taught her to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

**22. Attention  
**"Are you listening to what I said?" She demanded to know.

"Becca just got dumped by Ricky because he was starting to get interested in Debbie. You overheard the conversation outside the stairs and you think that the real reason is because Becca is a fat cow. But you like the new eye shadow she has. It might not be the best color on her, but you think it would look good on you since you look most radiant in purple. But Ricky is now single so you know that a lot of the cheerleaders will be interested in him because he's supposed to be all hot, but you know that he is just a sleazeball."

She looked at him astonished.

"I think you look better in green than purple, but that's just my opinion," he finished, not once looking away from the television.

**23. Literature**  
Jackie promised to read the books he liked, but only if he read a copy of Vogue. Needless to say, he read about the best sort of bathing suit for his body.

**24. Sick  
**He came over when she was sick and he didn't run away screaming. He made her soup.

**25. Socialite  
**Jackie was embarrassed to show him to her friends at school. Hyde was embarrassed to show her to the guys at the bar.

**26. Chrome**  
For the longest time, he couldn't decide if blue or green was his favorite color.

**27. Valentine**  
"Here." He gruffly shoved a box of chocolates in her face. "Take them or Fez gets them." She grinned and they shared the candies together.

**28. Rapture**  
She snored and he thought it was adorable. But she would never admit that she snored and he would never admit that he tried to videotape it to listen to when she was no longer there.

**29. Numbers**  
They kissed 489 times, and made out 362 times. She told him she loved him 245 times, and he said it once. And that was enough for her.

**30. Trust**  
He wouldn't leave her alone with Kelso and she wouldn't leave him alone with Donna.

**31. Rings**  
She never told him that, no matter how many wedding rings she would look at or rings she would own, she would always love the ring he wore on his pinky the most.

**32. Understanding**  
"Maybe you're still in love with him." "God, Donna! You just don't get it!" Or maybe she did.

**33. Tried**  
She tried to go to Eric with her problem, but then he left for Africa. She tried to go to Kelso with her problem, but he went away with Brooke. She tried to go to Fez with her problem, but he only wanted sex. No one could replace Steven.

**34. Drinking**  
She never questioned why he stopped drinking around her. He was grateful; he didn't want to explain that alcohol lets secrets out.

**35. Zen**  
Whenever she walked in the room and he was with Sam, he wanted to kill her for the blank look on her face. Then he remembered that he had taught her how to make that face.

**36. Shaving**  
Hyde tried to grow out his beard for Sam. Turns out she liked it. Just another difference between her and Jackie.

**37. Family**  
Sam talked and talked about what it would be like to have children with Hyde. He would just nod his head, visions of brunette daughters with mismatched eyes playing in his mind.

**38. Names**  
When Hyde told Sam that only certain people could call him Steven, she thought he was referring to Kitty.

**39. Vision**  
Then one day he looked up and saw her eyes on Fez instead of himself and he knew he lost his chance.

**40. Invitation**  
Donna and Eric wondered if Hyde would say anything when the priest asked if anyone had any objections.

**41. Speechless**  
His wedding gift to her was his pair of sunglasses. She was at a loss for words for the first time.

**42. Vows**  
Eric and Donna exchanged vows of love, their eyes never parted from each other. The brunette bridesmaid and the curly haired best man looked at each other the same way.

**43. Stole**  
Donna stole the first confession of love from him, Sam stole his marriage, Jackie stole his heart. Girls were thieves, he decided.

**44. Bonding  
**He hated himself for thinking it, but he didn't mind Jackie's husband all that much.

**45. Baby  
**Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, and Hyde all went together to see Jackie's new baby girl. Hyde was content to let everyone else hold little Caitlin before him, but she wanted him to be first.

**46. Remembrance  
**He went to the mall, for God knows what reason, and saw a young girl trying on a wedding dress. He assumed it was her fiancée who kissed her, called her beautiful. Silently, he wished them luck.

**47. Disdain  
**Even for years after they were apart, he would stay away from dark haired women.

**48. Television  
**"The Price is Right is on, dear. Do you want to watch it with me?" She refused her husband's offer politely, and went to their room to cry.

**49. Yearbook  
**Caitlin looked through her mother's old yearbook, and fell across a picture of a man with curly hair. She asked her mother about him and she replied, "He's a man I used to love."

**50. Final  
**Eventually, they stopped thinking of each other so much. That's when they both knew it was over.


End file.
